Twas Only Fate
by Neko-senpai
Summary: Kaoru hates her step sister and stepmother, she wishes to be free from their daily torment of chores. Will her wish be granted when she attacks a certain red head?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Sorry minna! I am just sooooooooooooo inspired to write an original   
  
fanfiction. Oh well, hahahahahahahaha¡¦.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl about eighteen years stretched her arms to the ceiling. Yawning she got   
  
up from her worn shabby bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru!" a shrill voice rang throughout the house. Kaoru groaned, supporting her forehead   
  
with her left hand. It was like any other morning for her, wake up at dawn, make the   
  
breakfast (okay¡¦I know this is strange but she CAN cook in this story). There was nothing   
  
else to it, oh sure, she occasionally worked on the farm, but that is just so much fun.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coming m'am!" Kaoru replied. Mumbling curses she reluctantly shuffled downstairs to   
  
make her majesty's (being sarcastic here) breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the kingdom a real majesty was actually eating breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And after you eat we will go see the princess of Ordem," the king snorted and took a drink   
  
of sake. The person he was talking to had flaming red hair and was now poking his food.   
  
Trying to delay his meeting with the princess for even a second.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Deshi? Are you listening?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Shishou¡¦" he mumbled in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good, now you servants, I want you to prepare the royal barge whilst I go get my cape."  
  
  
  
The king swung around and began with loud thudding footsteps to the door and through the   
  
hall.   
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone with bowed heads shuffled out after him, leaving Kenshin all alone. He smirked,   
  
getting up from his seat and throwing down the napkin. Walking over to the windows he   
  
opened it on the ivy-covered side of the castle. The ivy had been growing there for   
  
centuries, so one could hang there all day and the ivy wouldn't peel off or even snap.  
  
Cautiously he lowered himself out the window and onto the little foot wide ledge.   
  
Smirking he thought, Do they not think I will not escape a forced marriage?   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, I want you to go and gather up as many flowers as you can. Make sure they are   
  
fresh and unspoiled," a very elegant woman in a dark purple kimono said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As you wish step mother," Kaoru bowed, when she really felt like ripping the old hags   
  
hair from her ugly scalp.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother, why is it that she is even AROUND us? She stinks of pigs and hay," a girl about   
  
Kaoru's age whispered to her mother quite loudly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmph, I suppose you're right, but we mustn't after all, she is¡¦family," Kaoru's   
  
stepmother said in response. Kaoru forced back a shiver, that slimy tone she was using, her   
  
stepmother only used it when she felt as if she had to give more hard work that day. Kami-  
  
sama, she had it bad as it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh, I suppose they meet in the next chapter, oh well 


	2. Chapter Two

Just a note, the beginning might sound a little like Ever After. Probably because I just rewatched the movie after losing the original video. (DVD baby! Yea!)  
  
Kaoru struggled through the masses of flowers, most of them dead and brown due to the hot and humid weather.   
  
"Kami, please let me see at least one ALIVE flower..." She muttered as she tripped on some stone. Suddenly she saw bright flash of red. 'A flower?' she thought. Slowly she made her way to the red thing. The curious girl reached out her hand and wrapped it around the red thing. Then with all her might Kaoru pulled, whatever it was.   
  
"ORORORORO!!!!!" a boy about seventeen jumped up, in his hair there were a few dead flowers sticking out in odd directions.   
  
"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry!!!" Kaoru covered her mouth in surprise. She tried hard not to laugh at the "crown" of flowers on his head. The boy looked at her oddly, trying to figure out why she was suppressing her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
Finally she let it all out, laughing until she shook. Kaoru tried to speak but couldn't, so she pointed with a trembling finger, to his head. The boy scratched his head, confused. He brought his hand back down and to his surprise; he held a handful of flowers. Dead ones mind you, but still flowers. When Kaoru finally stopped laughing she said,  
  
"Oh, you must be one of the new servants! You must've gotten lost on our land. Don't worry, a lot of new servant get lost," She paused and smiled, "I'm sorry for laughing, my name is Kaoru, what's yours?"  
  
Kenshin hesitated for a moment, would this be wise? To disguise himself as a servant...Hm...He glanced over at Kaoru who looked at him with wondering eyes.   
  
...  
  
.......  
  
Her eyes....  
  
He felt like they went on forever, held a pure innocence that he had never seen before. This Kaoru, was very intriguing, maybe...He could stay a little while. After all, this would be a good hide out. There wasn't another town for miles and no one would recognize him here, seeing that this was a part of the kingdom he never visited.   
  
"Kenshin," Kenshin said.   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru giggled, "Are you named after the prince?"  
  
"Umm..." Kenshin muttered, "No...coincidence."  
  
"Last name?" Kaoru asked, tilting her head.   
  
"What?" Kenshin was a bit startled.  
  
"Last name, you know, my last name is Kamiya," Kaoru giggled again.  
  
"Um...Don't remember, I was orphaned young," Kenshin lied.   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry," Kaoru looked remorseful. She smiled again and made a hand signal to follow her. Kenshin shrugged and followed.   
  
***********  
  
"What is taking that girl so long?" Kaoru's step-mother asked, "Kayami, go fetch her."  
  
"Why must it be me mother? Let one of the servants get her," Kayami pouted.   
  
As if right on cue, Kaoru and Kenshin came in the nest moment. Kaoru looking a tad bit less happy and cheerful. Kayami turned around and her eyes widened at Kenshin. Never had she seen a man like this. 'He's perfect,' she thought.   
  
"Kaoru, where are the flowers I sent you to look for?" Step-mother asked in a shrill voice.   
  
"Begging for pardon m'am, but I found the new servant lost in the fields," Kaoru bowed her head.   
  
"Well, take him to the stables then," Step-mother said not caring where he went.   
  
"But m'am, the stables already have plenty of help," Kaoru replied gritting her teeth.  
  
Her step-mother looked at her in surprised and anger. She elegantly arched an eyebrow and said in a haughty tone,  
  
"Kaoru-dear, if the stables have enough help then take him to where help is scarce, is that understood?"   
  
"Yes m'am," Kaoru curtsied and turned around to make her exit.   
  
Kenshin could believe it, where did the girl that was so strong and independent go? He glared for a moment at the "step-mother" and followed Kaoru.  
  
*******  
  
Kaoru shut the door and leaned on it for a moment. She sighed and smiled, then took Kenshin's hand pulling him to the stairs.   
  
"Come on! She said to take you where help is scarce and that's the kitchen, where I work," Kaoru said not looking at him.   
  
**********  
  
Kenshin looked around, they called this a kitchen? It was dark and fairly dungeon like. A few women shuffled around looking for ingredients, while others stirred a large pot.   
  
"Kenshin? This is the kitchen, now if you follow me, I'll show you the servants quarters," Kaoru didn't look at him again. 'Why am I not saying this to his face?' she wondered. ^Forget his face, did you take a look at his body?^ Kaoru's evil side cackled. 'No......' Kaoru's good side said unconvincingly.   
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru turned around, and behind Kenshin was a figure ,distant, but moving in fast.   
  
Kaoru smiled and said "Sou-chan!"  
  
****************  
  
Well, that's probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. 


	3. I just love Kenshin SOOO MUCH!

Must I beg people to go to my site? It's nekoism.com for curious people. If people go there and tag the tag board, I promise I'll update with longer chapters!!! PLEASE GO VISIT!!!  
  
***  
  
(Now that I'm done sounding like a loser, on with the story!)  
  
"Sou-chan!"  
  
'Sou-chan' smiled and hugged Kaoru. Almost immediately the two started jabbering so fast Kenshin couldn't recognize what they were saying. Then, almost five minutes later, Kaoru remembered Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, I want you to meet Soujiro! He doesn't have a last name either!" Kaoru motioned to Soujiro. Kenshin did a shallow bow, he wasn't rude enough to ask, but he did wonder if it had something to do with the notorious Tenken (oh how the plot unfolds).  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Kenshin-san (I was tempted to do Ken-san. But I must resist! This must be k/k ficcie! MUST!!!! *Shrivels and falls*)" Soujiro stuck out his hand, in the usual gesture of welcome. Kenshin smiled and shook it with his own. This didn't matter much, but did Kenshin just notice a glint of hate in his eyes? Kaoru coughed, trying to bring both of them back to reality.  
  
..  
  
.......  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Oh Soujiro, I just LOVE Kenshin SOOOOOO MUCH!!!" Kaoru yelled in his ear.  
  
Kenshin snapped out of it, love? That was FAST..  
  
Soujiro stared wide eyed at Kaoru now. He clicked open his sword ready to kill any one who tried to stop him from.  
  
(scroll lower!)  
  
(Lower)  
  
(lower!!!!!)  
  
Killing Kenshin. (yea...about that..).  
  
"Just kidding!" Kaoru laughed and kissed Soujiro on the cheek, "Oh, you're so cute when you're jealous!"  
  
Both men stared at her, one feeling triumphant and the other trying to process what he had just seen.  
  
Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows, so.They were going out.they loved each other.they could even be married.they could *SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!* a voice in his mind cried.  
  
'Who are you?' Kenshin thought.  
  
*I dunno, somehow I just materialized here.maybe it could be your--*  
  
"Kenshin! I still have to show you the Servants Quarters!" Kaoru took his hands again. Soujiro's eyes glazed over with ice as they got farther and farther away.  
  
Once they were a good distance away, Kenshin brought out the question, "Kaoru, what is your relationship with Soujiro?"  
  
"Sou-chan? Well.I think he's in love with me, but I only love him in a sibling kind of way," Kaoru smiled and looked back. There was a blanket of silence that covered the hallways. No one seemed to be around.  
  
'Where is everyone?' Kaoru thought. A few minutes went by and there wasn't a sign of anyone. Kaoru grew afraid, what had happened? When the two rounded the bend in the hall way there stood Yuki, hands on her hips, mouth pouting.  
  
Kaoru bowed slightly, Kenshin didn't. Noticing this, Kaoru jabbed him with her elbow, which effectively caused him to bow even lower than he had to.  
  
Yuki didn't ignore them and walk on like she normally did, instead she stood there saying, "I want Kenshin to be my body guard."  
  
************  
  
I'm so mean to Kenshin. 


End file.
